Talk:Unicorn (Oblivion)/Archive 1
THERE IS NO ***** UNICORN!--24.48.242.181 18:27, 26 April 2006 (CDT) :Yes there is. Please watch your language. 18:34, 26 April 2006 (CDT) well then tell me where i killed the minatours and now where is the unicorn (im playing xbox 360 version) :It probably ran off. Mine did after I had it for a week. It was missing for 3 months. I just found it dead in the stables near Cheydinhal. Try looking around places you don't normally visit o_O State Alchemist 20:17, 12 September 2006 (CDT) *Is there only one? If you kill it for the quest, is it gone forever? --Mika76 12:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Well I've tested this matter and it seems that if you draw your weapon, it won't become hostile. I'm running Oblivion on the PS3 which has all the latest patches, so I think the user who had written it has missed a patch or something. I've also found out it won't attack NPCs. (Like deer) Anyway, unless someone comes up with a good reason, I'm deleting it. EDIT: When I traveled to Water's Edge for a quest my Unicorn did attack sheep though, but it leaves deer alone. Maybe because theyre moving? Ghaneaz 04:44, 6 May 2007 (CDT) I'm fully patched up, playing on PC, and it will attack anything that draws a weapon, including me. No idea what's up with your game. I think more testing needs to be done on this. Haravin 13:58, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Edit: I've checked the Construction set. I can't find anything that would make the Unicorn behave this way. But it does. As I said, more testing needs to be done. Haravin 17:49, 16 June 2007 (CDT) help! I sneaked up on the unicorn, so I won't have to kill the minotaurs, and got on. If I fast travel with it, it comes with me, if I fast travel to a city the game tells me that it;s waiting outside, but every time I get near it,(or off it) even with my weapons sheathed, it attacks me. It also attacks any guard or man that gets too close to it, and runs away from the stables as soon as it can. I am on the verge of whacking its head off, please help. :I don't think there's much that can be done about that short of starting a new game (or you could just get a black horse, or shadowmere). If you're really determined about keeping the unicorn, maybe it would help if you killed the minotaurs. \*\ Hellhound43 23:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) It seems that fame and personality decide whether or not the Unicorn attacks you when you draw your weapon. I'm a Knight, so I have a high personality, also, I have 89 fame and no infamy. The unicorn never attacks me, however he(she?) will attack my Knights of the Nine or any other NPC who draws their weapon in his (her?) presence. I've found that, as a mount, the unicorn is far more trouble than it's worth though...with the constant threat of the beast angering and killing your friends or wandering off and being mauled by a bear hanging over you you'll never have fun in Oblivion again. Do yourself a favour and pay Hircine's shrine a visit. He agrees with me. Lost my unicorn I had been riding the unicorn, last rode it to Bruma from Imperial City area, then started fast traveling to other spots. The unicorn stopped following me around this time. It's not in Harcane Grove despite numerous visits and fights with minotaurs. Where else should I look? Appreciate any help. :The Unicorn sets itself in the most direct path back to the grove (meaning it will head along a straight line) from the last point you got off it. It will however veer from this path to move around obstacles such as fences, buildings, steep inclines, etc. If you know pretty much where you dismounted from it, follow a straight line from there to the grove. You may find it, don't count on it being alive though...:(--Eyestothesky 10:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Stable Trick Not Working I'm playing on an XBox360 with all patches (I'm guessing; it has downloaded a few updates for the game) and Fighter's Stronghold, Knights of the Nine, the Spell Tomes mod, Vile Lair, and Mehrune's Razor all downloaded as well. I've tried the trick noted on the page about dismounting in a stable and closing the gate, however after going in town and entering a few buildings and working on part of the Mage's Guild quest Bravil Recommendation, when I returned to the stable the Unicorn was gone and I found it a little bit north-east of the stable in the Nibenay Valley heading back to the grove. Any thoughts on this?--Eyestothesky 10:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) EDIT: This trick doesn't work due to the fact that the stable owners walk in and out of the stables, opening the gate. True, they do, but that's not the reason I've found. If the stable workers open the gate the unicorn usually can't get out in time or doesn't even try, stubbornly opting to walk against the fence instead. I have found though that the unicorn will occasionally stumble across a magical section of the wooden barrier which can be glided through. Amazing. Could this infact be the unicorns magic at work? Who knows. All I know is that you ought to kill the unicorn. Kill it, and kill it quick. Maybe take its horn. I like...I mean Hircine likes unicorn horns. Take Hircine a unicorn horn. I will...I mean Hircine will reward you greatly, mortal. All horses seem to be able to 'pass' through walls if they walk repetively along it. Sometimes they do just pass through it and appear the otherside, however is some cases i have found the horse somewhere completley different. (EG Lost it in Fort Ash, found it by cheydinhall.) Other times it may even get 'stuck' in the wall. Just fast travel to solve this (If its your horse.) I personally just run as horses are a waste of time. im to lazy to read all the topics to find out, but are there unicornz in skyrim? Mrdrugsarebad (talk) 11:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn works great for mage I have the unicorn as my horse for my mage character and it works perfectly. I killed all the minitours even though I was not on hircine's quest (I was too low leveled to start it) I havn't had any trouble with Uni. Its interesting to sometimes randomly come across her in the wilderness while traveling (shes heading home I think) Or have her randomly drop into a fight and kill my enemies! Tansyuduri (talk) 04:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC)